


Assignment No. 3

by EmHunter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Mention Of Homophobia, Parents Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Some humour, do not copy to another site, mention of bullying, no sex just explicit language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmHunter/pseuds/EmHunter
Summary: This assignment will get me into a lot of trouble. I’m going to use some bad words. However, I feel that they are necessary. I’m not using them out of spite or to be rude, but to explain the situation in which they were needed. They were not nice situations. I don’t want to turn them into nice situations by using pretty words. If this causes my grade to plummet, I suppose I will have to accept that. I’m willing to take the risk that this assignment will get me in trouble with my English teacher and the people closest to me, perhaps even the very person I admire - the person I am writing this assignment about.I’m going to write about Yuuri Katsuki - Family Man.Written for Yuuri Week 2020 DAY SEVEN - Theme A: Family.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 34
Kudos: 132
Collections: 2020 Yuuri Katsuki Week





	Assignment No. 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bunnycube](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnycube/gifts).



> This idea had been nagging at the back of my mind for some time. I thought, 'Maybe... _if_ there is a family theme for Yuuri Week.' And then there was. I didn't know I was really going to write it until I got up this morning.
> 
> This is for my dear Bunny, who loves them just as much as I do. Without you, this would not be possible. ❤️❤️❤️

**_Assignment No. 3 - A Person I Admire_ **

This assignment will get me into a lot of trouble. I’m going to use some bad words. However, I feel that they are necessary. I’m not using them out of spite or to be rude, but to explain the situation in which they were needed. They were not nice situations. I don’t want to turn them into nice situations by using pretty words. If this causes my grade to plummet, I suppose I will have to accept that. I’m willing to take the risk that this assignment will get me in trouble with my English teacher and the people closest to me, perhaps even the very person I admire - the person I am writing this assignment about.

I’m going to write about Yuuri Katsuki - Family Man.

Yuuri fell in love with Victor in his twenties. They met at work and became friends, and then they became more. A couple of years into their marriage they adopted a baby girl and became a family.

At that point they had waited a long time and deep down inside, Yuuri had already tried to come to terms with the fact that it might not happen for them. There were and always will be people who will find fault with two gay men raising children together. Plus, Yuuri had just accepted a major promotion at work when the phone call came.

It was Victor who said he would stay at home and look after the baby. It wasn’t how they had planned it but it turned out the best way for all of them. Yuuri didn’t have to step down from his new position, he didn’t need to let his workplace down. He got to see Victor live his greatest dream and have the happiest time of his life. He got to come home to his own little family every day.

They got the sleepless nights and the colic and the teething dramas. They got that moment every parent likes not to experience, when their baby poops so much that the nappy bursts and it runs all the way up the baby’s back. Yuuri got to say, “Oh god, how can so much shit come out of one tiny baby??!!” while Victor was holding the baby straight under the warm water tap and noticed much to their disbelief that she was actually smiling. They got the tantrums and the terrible twos - Yuuri called them _iyaiya-ki_ \- and the snuggles and the yakitori sauce kisses, and the first steps on wobbly legs, and the first words.

On Friday evenings Yuuri wrote a meticulous shopping list, and on Saturday morning he got to sleep in, while Victor took their daughter along to do the weekly grocery shopping. When they came back, Yuuri cracked one eye open pretending to just wake up and pulled the blanket a little way back, and then their daughter would jump on their bed and join him for cuddles and tell him all about the things they had bought.

There were no fancy birthday events in theme parks or in the woods in their family. But they still had the best birthday parties. Whatever theme the children chose, Yuuri and Victor would snap into action and organise an unforgettable afternoon. There was a Bollywood birthday with a movie screening in the garden and ten little girls dancing in saris under Yuuri’s instruction. There was a pirate party for which Yuuri had go to the next city for more chocolate coins because Victor had bought up all the chocolate coins in their own city to fill a treasure chest with gold. The one constant that was always there for every children’s birthday party was a kiddie disco. And every year Yuuri would lead all the children around the dance floor, and every year Yuuri and Victor would dance to their one special song, much to the children’s delight.

Yuuri likes to dance. He danced with their daughter and taught her moves since she could stand and shake her nappy-padded bottom on her pudgy legs. On countless occasions Victor walked into the kitchen and found Yuuri doing dance moves with their little girl, facing him with a small distance between them and imitating his moves with her short arms and legs, jumping and screeching with laughter. Yuuri Katsuki is the kind of person who is not scared of shaking his booty in the kitchen singing ‘Coco Jambo’ to humour a three-year-old.

Yuuri tried to be the reasonable parent. Big presents were limited to birthdays and Christmas. He only succumbed once when he was running errands in town and saw the Sylvanian Families shopping centre that his little girl was dreaming about on special offer and bought it on a whim. He always denied that it had anything to do with the fact that it came with an extra poodle figure and a sweets shop that he felt particularly fond of himself. Victor couldn’t believe it. All this time he was holding back on buying their daughter big presents without an occasion, at Yuuri’s insistence, and then it was Yuuri who arrived home with that shopping centre and neither birthday nor Christmas were even close. Victor made dinner that day. Yuuri and their absolutely thrilled little girl were too busy setting up and playing with the shopping centre.

Yuuri is a genius at organising. He bought boxes for their daughter and taught her how to put all the small bits and pieces safely away so that there wouldn’t be a wailing little girl for days because she lost a small part of her Sylvanian accessories and two unnerved papas tired of looking for a tiny plastic cup. He found practical solutions for everything. It was to teach her the principles of tidiness and how to look after her things, for sure, but possibly also because Victor kept stepping on tiny handbags and pieces of plastic cake and hissing and cursing the place down.

The year that their daughter turned five, a little boy came into their lives. He had lost his parents in a car crash, and there were no living relatives. His story was so similar to Victor’s that Yuuri decided before they even met him that they were going to adopt this boy or nothing. Because he could already see how Victor’s heart had attached itself, and he knew that losing this little boy again would break Victor’s heart. And Yuuri could not accept Victor getting hurt, ever. Yuuri didn’t know how or why, but he, too, felt at that very moment that this little boy was their child.

It was difficult, in the beginning. Yuuri took time off from work to be home as the little boy settled in. There was a day when they were both on edge and the little boy yelled at Yuuri that he was not his papa and couldn’t tell him what to do and tidy up his toys. They both cried after that, and the little boy hid in his room, sorry for making Yuuri cry, terrified that he would be sent away. Victor was angry when he came home and heard from Yuuri what happened. He said he wouldn’t accept anyone making Yuuri cry. But Yuuri said he was just a little boy that something terrible had happened to and who couldn’t grasp all this grief with his small mind. Later they realised that he was also feeling guilty for liking this new family so much, and that he was simply too small to name those emotions, and to handle them in any other way than by being frustrated and throwing a tantrum. And that he was frightened they were going to send him back to the home. Yuuri must have known it already on that day.

That’s the kind of father Yuuri is. The forgiving kind, who had the patience and the gentleness to let this little boy settle in in his own time. To find his place in their family, without pressuring him but always giving him the feeling that the is a part of them. That he is seen, and that his voice is heard.

But Yuuri is also the fighting kind of father, the one who becomes fierce where his family is concerned. When they had already grown together a little more as a family, the boy got into a fight in kindergarten because he wanted to grow his hair long and some other boys said long hair is only for girls. It was Yuuri who came to pick him up, and the boy was frightened, because Yuuri was the stricter papa, the one who hates fighting and got really mad when their children fought. But much to the boy’s surprise, Yuuri was angry with the teachers, for letting a fight happen, for boys having long hair even being an issue they did not immediately nip in the bud. Of course he told the boy off, too, for fighting. Outside, when they were alone and it was just between the two of them. Then he took him to the movies and when they came home he showed him lots of pictures of boys and men with long hair, including Victor when he was younger. From that day on, the little boy absolutely hero-worshipped Yuuri.

It was Victor who made Kai come into their family. But it was Yuuri who made him stay.

Yuuri and Victor raised their children with love, kindness, and humour. A lot of all that.

At some point they didn’t try to avoid bad words any longer in front of the children. They know their flaws and their limits. They had a Swear Jar instead. For every bad word they put money in it. It was just as effective and had the benefit of family trips to the movies or the zoo.

For a while Yuuri was very inventive and his Japanese very colourful. Until Victor took notes of some of the things he believed he heard and checked back with Yuuri’s sister. There was a lot of laughter and “Really? That’s what he says?” on Mari’s side during that phone call. Yuuri didn’t even try to deny it when confronted with his secret swearing. He knitted his brows just the smallest bit together and dropped a wad of notes in the Swear Jar. He didn’t back out. That’s the kind of person Yuuri Katsuki is.

Yuuri Katsuki is the kind of person who always rises to a challenge.

When their children were 12 and 10 years old, they sat their fathers down. They had questions. About gay sex. Other children were saying very rude things to them at school about their fathers. They felt as their children they should be aware of the actual facts so that they could feel on top of those idiots. Victor was livid. Yuuri was the one who quietly placed his hand on Victor’s thigh to stop him from jumping off the couch and raising hell with some other parents. Yuuri was the one who stayed calm, the one who blushed all the way to the roots of his hair but looked at his children and said, “Okay. What do you want to know?” Then they talked very openly.

When their daughter reached puberty, Yuuri was the one who faced it head-on, while Victor was in denial, refusing to believe that his little _Mäuschen_ was growing up. Yuuri was the one who had a list of female friends of the family ready for their daughter to talk about periods. He had asked them years in advance if they would be there for her when the time came and she didn’t want to talk to her fathers about these things.

She didn’t want the list. She wanted to talk to him. If that was okay for him. And he said of course it was, and even though he was flustered and nervous, he made her a hot water bottle and got out chocolates, the really good stuff from Japan, and snuggled up with her under a blanket on the couch. Yuuri doesn’t know, or at least he won’t unless this assignment ever falls into his hands, that the conversation they had that day is one of the greatest treasures in his daughter’s life. He answered all her questions and talked so honestly about how he had always wanted a family but doubted that it would ever happen for him. How he had always loved children but couldn’t see himself falling in love with women and having children with one. He always felt attracted to men. And then he met Victor. He told her how he probably would never have considered having a family with anyone but Victor. How Victor loved children so much that Yuuri wanted him to have that, find the ways and means to give Victor what he wished for the most. Because Yuuri realised that a family with Victor was also the one thing he wanted the most.

When their daughter was 14, some rude kid at school bullied her about her dads being “disgusting, they take it up the arse!” She flipped. She replied, “At least my dads’ arseholes get more love and attention than other arseholes ever get, like you for example!” She never wanted Victor and Yuuri to know. But she was feeling really bad, and she was terrified of being found out, of some teacher or that boy’s parents calling her home. So she told Victor first. And Victor laughed. He laughed so hard that he cried. He said he was glad she told him first because Yuuri would probably have a fit. Then they told Yuuri together. And oh, Yuuri was so mad. He was mad, and disappointed, and he left the room, and it was unbearable for their daughter. She followed him, to apologise again, because the one thing she never wanted to be was a disappointment to her fathers.

She found him in the kitchen, and she thought he was crying at first, bent over with his arms braced on the breakfast counter and trembling shoulders. She felt really terrible. But when she came closer, rushing apologies and promises to never lose her temper like this again, he looked up and she realised he was laughing. He reached for her with one arm and pulled her close, kissed her forehead and said, “I would prefer it if you didn’t say things like this, but I love you so much for it.”

This is Yuuri Katsuki.

Sunday morning video calls to his family in Japan to make sure his parents and sister can catch up with the children and Yuuri with them. Not just letting the children help with cooking but encouraging them, teaching them his mother’s recipes even though their help meant that everything took twice as long and there was a lot of happy squealing involved when udon noodles came out of the pasta machine and flour got literally everywhere. The art of masking just how much it annoyed him when his daughter’s refusal to get dressed for kindergarten was making him late for work. Exasperation when Victor said of course their daughter was allowed to kick people who were mean to her brother even though Yuuri had just told her that she was never, under no circumstances, allowed to kick anyone.

He married the love of his life and overcame obstacles so that they could adopt children and start a family.

I am one of these children. I am now 15 years old. Old enough to be aware of the fact that my birth was someone else’s mistake. I was unwanted by the people who made that mistake. They gave me up before I was even born. But Yuuri wanted me. He wanted that family with Victor. They waited for a baby for a long time, and then I was born and became theirs. I don’t want to know who my biological parents are. I don’t care, and I don’t need to. I have parents. I have the best parents anyone could ever ask for. They are sappy and not perfect and strict in their own way, but I would never want them any other way.

I grew up with two loving fathers who taught me all about love and how to understand it so well. Who gave me a brother who is my best friend. Who raised us to be cautious but fearless, and to stand up for ourselves. Our family model may not be conventional but it works for us. We are a family of cuddles and kisses and laughter, multi-cultural and very silly. And yes, there were tears too, and sometimes shouting. There were lessons to learn and compromises to make, just like in any other family. The fact that there was no mama but two papas in our family only ever made a difference to others, never to us. We only saw two people who fell in love with each other and decided to spend their lives together. Twenty years later, they are still the hero in each other’s movie.

They care deeply for each other. They make each other complete. They still hold hands all the time. They dance in the garden or in any room of the house when they think they are unobserved. They are idiots in love. Partners in crime.

I know it was Victor who would undress my Sylvanian Families and put them in compromising positions. I know it was Yuuri who scolded him and told him to put their clothes back on, just as I know that it was also Yuuri who put them in even lewder positions before they dressed them again and put them back to how they thought I would never notice they had been moved. I did notice. I never told them that once they dressed the bear parents all wrong and left Papa Bear in drag because they never noticed that he had this small loose thread on his tail by which I could tell him apart from Mama Bear.

When we were first given the topic of this assignment, I wanted to write about Victor. It was my first logical thought. I love both my papas so much that it hurts sometimes and makes me want to laugh out loud with happiness and frustrates me because there are no words that could possibly describe the full impact of these feelings. But the bond between my Papa and me will always be a special one. The first two years of my life we were together all day every day. My Papa was the centre of my world. When I was born, it was his arms they placed me in first. Yuuri never took it personally. 

That’s what a strong person Yuuri Katsuki is. Knowing this and never taking it personally. If it ever gave him self-doubts or anxiety - and it probably did, because that is also the kind of person Yuuri Katsuki is - he never took it out on Victor or their daughter. Yuuri and I have our own bond, our own kind of love between us.

The food he makes for us is love. The way he takes care of us is love. That fizzy sherbet feeling inside when he finished work early and showed up in his suit in the playground and suddenly I had not only one but the two most handsome papas in the playground - that feeling is love.

I am so grateful and so blessed that Yuuri gave me his roots. Some of my fondest childhood memories are those moments when we watched Japanese commercials and anime, and the proud, flustered smile on his face when we went to Japan for special occasions and he saw me in my little kimonos. Yuuri could make a day of running errands in town look like an adventure when he took me along and let me bring a little backpack with a bottle of water and some Japanese Koala biscuits and my favourite Sylvanians to take along. I remember holding on to his hand and sitting side by side on a bench in the park eating a sandwich for lunch. I remember him talking to me in Japanese and understanding every word, and how we would go “ne, Tou-chan?” and “ne, Hana-chan?” to each other all the time.

When I told my Papa I was going to write this assignment about him he looked at me and asked me why I’m not writing it about Yuuri instead. It got me thinking. And I started to watch them. More consciously than ever.

When I was small and caught them kissing I would sometimes ask, “Papa, do you like Tou-chan so much?”

He always smiled and said yes. Now I know that he was only telling me part of the truth. What he really meant was that he loves him so much, in that same way I tried to describe above. The way that hurts and makes you laugh out loud with happiness, the way you just feel in all the quiet moments when you say nothing at all, the way you understand each other when you just look at each other, the way you miss each other when you’re apart. The way you sometimes get angry and yell because you care about someone so much that their actions make you afraid for them. We call everything in our family love. Love is that thing that makes you feel like you belong with someone and make a family, even when you’re not related by blood. Victor knew that from a very young age. He gave that to me.

My Papa gave me his everything - his love for Yuuri.

_Hana Katsuki-Nikiforov, class 9-C_

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new, stand-alone piece written for Yuuri Week and the theme 'Family'. 
> 
> Those familiar with my fics will recognise that this is also a glimpse into the future of '10 Things I Hate About Your Sweater'.
> 
> The extremely lovely and talented Solnyshko_UK has drawn a moment that belongs with this story and that I want to add - [Yuuri showing off their baby daughter to his mother on video call for the very first time](https://twitter.com/jamanna77/status/1315711814966050818?s=21).


End file.
